1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, particularly a display apparatus having a supporter member to improve the cooling efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus, e.g. a television (TV) or a monitor is configured to display an image.
The display apparatus may be classified into a variety of apparatuses based on the method for displaying image information, which is signal processed, on a screen. Recently, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) type and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) type are the main types of display apparatuses used.
However, since a liquid crystal display panel is a photodetector that does not emit light by itself, the LCD includes a backlight unit configured to supply additional light source.
The backlight unit may include a light source emitting a light, optical members provided to improve the efficiency of the light, and a bottom chassis in which the light source and the optical members are placed.
Meanwhile, hot-light generated in the light source may cause an increase of the internal temperature of the backlight assembly, and thus the degradation of the backlight assembly may be accelerated by the increased internal temperature.